White Wolf of the North
by SuperScaryGuy
Summary: In the future, a new Avatar from the Northern Water Tribe has mastered all that he can, but now requires help to master all that he can't. In the meantime he gets help from his crazy siblings, his friends and even some of his past lives, but will all that help be enough for what trouble lies ahead?
1. Introductions

The night was quiet and the moon was full tonight. The guards still roamed the palace grounds, as they always do. No lights were on which meant all were asleep in the palace, all but one. He would always sneak out at this time of night, careful to evade the guards. He had a route which was always taken in same precise manner. His climbing skills were greatly appreciated, they helped him out of one or two sticky situations before.

Rounding the corner he saw a guard, then quickly ducked before he saw him. He was just about to move when he felt a presence, he quickly looked at his surroundings but saw no one. Rounding two more corners he made his way over the bridge into the oasis. He took his spot at the back of the pond and started meditating. It might have been minutes or even hours but eventually the sun rose and he went back to the palace, careful not to alert the guards as he did.

"What are you doing up so early?"It was his annoying brother Kelan, standing there with his arms crossed like he owned the place, and he didn't.

"I can get up wherever I want." He hoped that answer would be enough but it wasn't, his brother pressed on.

"Ok yes you can but you can't go wherever you want, remember the spirit oasis is off limits, even to you, father's rules."

"Those are dumb rules! and they shouldn't apply to me, I have a connection with that place and I always feel like I need to be there."

"You would say that, but rules are rules, little brother, now go and get ready for breakfast, father has a special guest coming and he wants the whole family to be there to meet him."

* * *

><p>An hour later he made his way to the dining hall, he went past his usual spot next to Kelan and straight for the seat next to his favorite brother Kiran, a Commander in the United Forces. The servants started bringing in their meals when his father, the chief, came in and took his usual spot at the head. His father started talking but he was too entranced to hear.<p>

"Kanan, are you listening?"

"What...yes I am, I'm just tired from practicing yesterday."

His brother Kelan cut in, "Are you sure it wasn't from going to the spirit oasis last night!", Kanan shot him a dirty look, one which was clearly received.

"Kanan what did I say about going there, it's not a playground, it's a relic of the old times and we need to preserve it for our cultures sake."

"I know dad but I have this connection to it ever since what happened when I was born, I feel drawn to go there."

"Well don't, in fact I'm putting more guards at your door to make sure you don't go there."

"Go ahead I just sneak around them." Kanan felt like it was an accomplishment

"You do what…nevermind, I can't stop you so why try." He started to rub his temples when a man came in and whispered in his ear. "Ah yes I almost forgot about my guest, I want you kids to be on your best behavior and Kiren, I have a feeling you already know this guest."

The guest walked in and only Kiren was surprised, which didn't surprise his father. The guest was none other than his former General, now retired, Kazuki.

Kazuki shook hands with the chief and went to sit at the table, he sat across from Kanan. A servant brought him breakfast and he started to eat away happily, almost like he never ate before. All the while Kiren was looking at him like he had a third arm growing out of his back.

"Kiren it's not nice to stare at other while they eat." His father said to him while trying to hold back a laugh.

"I don't get it!" Kanan said while looking at everyone else.

"Kanan, the general is one of the greatest firebenders in the world, his grandfather was Avatar Ryu, he was also Kirens mentor and friend."

Kiren started talking, "Yeah and then he disappeared 3 years ago, and told me nothing."

"Well putting all that aside lads, I'm here for one reason and that's to teach Kanan to Firebend." The general had finished his food and was looking right at Kanan.

"You think you can teach me, good luck." He crossed his arms in defiance.

"Oh I know I can, and I would be honored to, Avatar Kanan."


	2. Talents and Truths

In the back of the palace there was a training ring, that's where student and master were.

"Here put these on." He went to Kanan and put on Platinum Handcuffs.

"Um...what are these for?"

"I need to see how well you do under pressure" Kazuki turned his back to get the blindfold but when he turned around Kanan had already broken them off. "Did you just take those off?"

"Ya is there a problem?"

"THERE IS, nobody can bend platinum, not even Toph herself could bend platinum."

Kanan just put on his smug face and said, "well I'm not nobody, I'm the avatar and you gotta deal with it!"

Kazuki just started shaking his head, this was going to be a challenge, but then again every avatar is challenging.

"So you know water, earth and some firebending, what else do you know?" He knew that Kanan's personality was very similar to Korra's, at least based on what he had read about her it was. He knew that Kanan was headstrong and sarcastic but he wanted to see to what extent. Everything he was told in the past pegged the extent as far.

"Ok I know Northern and Southern style waterbending, I know how to heal properly as well, I know metalbending, sandbending, and lavabending, which is so cool when you do it, I'm not very good at firebending but and I can make a big flame, if that counts."

Kazuki just looked at him in disbelief, if a 13 year old knew how to do all that, then he could certainly learn to firebend. "Wow Kanan that's quite the resume, don't worry about firebending, it's just do to your personality fire is the opposite and therefore the hardest for you to learn, but don't worry I **will** teach you."

Kanan looked as though a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he also wasn't very good at airbending but that would have to wait, due to the avatar cycle he would have to learn that after firebending.

* * *

><p>"Have you been into the avatar state yet?" Kazuki asked Kanan as they walked back to their rooms.<p>

"Yes I have and I talked to Aria and Korra."

"Avatar Aria, she was another student of mine as well, she could have been a great avatar but her mind was not in the right place due to the brewing war. She didn't even fully grasp waterbending, she didn't accomplish as much as you already have."

Kanan knew what happened to his predecessor, Avatar Aria, who was assassinated by "rogue united forces soldiers" while at a peace rally in Republic City. It was a great tragedy to all the people there, she was born in that city after all. But then came Kanan and although people didn't know much about him, they liked his charisma and his boyish charm, the Earth Kingdom really loved that he was more like an earthbender than waterbender, because of his personality.

Kanan made his way back to his room after saying goodnight to his new master, in the morning they would start the rigorous training that was firebending.

He thought to himself that night that he would not be another Aria and he would master the elements and become a fully realized avatar, or else who would stop the war that was approaching.

* * *

><p>"What element is he up to?"<p>

"He's up to Fire, sir." The messenger stood there while the other man just drank his tea, he smiled and said, "Good, once he masters all four we will need to bring him in."

The messenger looked uneasy, like there was a problem, and to him there was, "Sir, that could take another ten years, we don't have that kind of time."

"Yes we do, and so does everyone else."


	3. Reunion

11 years later

He was on his third drink, he was drunk and he knew it, it wasn't a good day for him. He didn't want to be reminded of its importance. He was about to ask the bartender to get him a fourth when something on the news caught his attention.

"...in other news, today is the eleventh anniversary of Avatar Kanan' disappearance, the police still have no leads on his whereabouts and the search for the next avatar is still ongoing."

An old man at a table started talking, "you should search harder because you ain't gonna find em!"

Another man started talking to him, "you old fool why don't you keep watching you might learn something."

"This just in, reports of someone bending multiple elements have started popping up in the Earth Nation Capital, could this be the new avatar we've been searching for?"

He couldn't believe his eyes, that was impossible. He immediate sobered up, "bartender, I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that next drink, I need the check."

He paid and went straight to his car and made his way straight to the docks. Once on the docks he walked to the boat that was for Air Temple Island. He took out his security card and showed it to the captain who let him on. He went to the top deck to look at the water when his eye caught the statues of Aang and Korra in the harbor, standing watch over the city still. All of a sudden a giant water spout came out of the water next to the ship and a girl jumped onto the ship.

"Why hello there Mr. I don't like the faster way."

"Kacey, I didn't miss that attitude one bit, but you brought it anyways, joy.

"Kelan this is serious though, I had my eyes on him and then he disappeared, then he pops up in the Earth Nation, of all the places to go!" She put her hands on the railing and looked towards Korra's statue. "What, does he think this is a game or something?"

Kelan was about to reply when someone with an air glider came out of nowhere and landed on the ship. The boy had white hair and azure blue eyes, he had that distinctive darker water tribe skin, he was wearing a red tank top with blue sweatpants and brown boots. He had black metal gauntlets on too, they looked old and the metal looked otherworldly.

"You went to the Earth Nation Capital to get Gauntlets!"

"These aren't just any old gauntlets, well they are old, very old, they belonged to me, well they belonged to Lucas, but he was me, so MINE!"

Kelan mentally slapped himself, still the old Kanan he remembered just one year older.

Kanan turned and looked towards Kacey, he then ran and gave her a big hug. "I'm sorry Sis, Lucas told me to get them, he said I needed them."

"Well next time your past lives give you a mission remember to clear it with me, Ok?"

Kanan stepped back and smiled. "Ok."

Once they reached the island, they made their way to the dining hall in the temple. Kelan needed to know some information and only Kanan knew it. They sat down and one of the Air Acolytes brought them each tea, Kanan turned to window to look out at the statues, quietly sipping his tea.

"Kanan I waited 11 years to ask this but, why did you leave?

"That's a long story bro, you sure you want to hear it, that information could get you killed."

"I'm ready, and I think Kacey is too."

Kanan closed his eyes and when he reopened them he saw Korras statue. "Korra told me what to do and then I did it…"


	4. Voidwalker

11 years earlier

Kanan stepped into the spirit oasis pond that housed the two koi, he stood there for a while before his eyes glowed pure white and he was sucked in.

Kanan was suddenly floating, he was looking ahead and then he saw himself, like a reflection. It shimmered like water and showed Aria, the airbender, then Ryu, the firebender, then Lucas, the earthbender, and finally it showed Korra, she was the last one in the cycle because it had been broken by Vaatu, all his past lives before her were gone.

She and him then landed in a field, she began to talk.

"The world has changed in the last 300 years, one thing that hasn't changed are the people in it. Kanan another war is coming, that much you must know and we can't lose another avatar, not one as powerful as you. You've accomplished so much in 13 years and with the right amount of time you with accomplish much more."

"I know there's a war coming but who would be foolish enough to start one, we've been at peace ever since Kuvira attacked Republic City,power of the nations even have the resources for war, after all that was put into getting to the moon."

"The who and the when aren't important right now, what is important is that you close this portal."

Kanan hadn't even bothered to look around, in the distance he saw a spirit portal, although he had never been to Republic City he recognized the green portal and wondered why he was supposed to close it.

"How does me closing it help?"

"The second time I went into this portal I discovered that this plane wasn't connected to the rest of the spirit world and that it exists outside of it. This prevented a few things from happening, the most glaring issue was that all who entered stopped ageing for whatever reason so we stopped people from coming in, I used it foolishly for the next couple of years and then stopped because my family and friends were ageing and I wasn't. You need to close it so nobody comes in to get you, then you will train for however long it takes, to stop this war before it ever starts."

"My family, my friends, the world...they will all look for me, they'll never find me though."

"Without the avatar the war will never start because all sides will need you first, you are the most powerful bender in the world, they will want that power, you need to be ready to show it to them."

"OK I'll do it, only because I don't want anyone to die because I wasn't ready and trained. Who going to train me?"

"I'm going to." Kanan looked to the source of the voice and it was Ryu, he couldn't believe it. Aria was behind him and Lucas behind her, it seemed they were all there to help him, but first it would begin with him closing that portal.

And he did because Korra told him to...

* * *

><p>"10 years later I reopened the portal and for the next 6 months I roamed the world trying to catch up on what I missed, then one day I made my way here and found you both, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you why I left then but I'm glad I did now."<p>

"Kanan we understand why you did it, but we're just glad you're back now and I'm hoping you stay for good this time."

"Well Kelan I'll stay here but tonight I'm going out to explore."

"You need adult supervision, technically you're only 14."

Kanan then put on his best angry face and said, " that's not fair!"

"And you still act like you're 14, so how about we go to a pro-bending game, its changed alot in the last 11 years, I think you'll like it."


End file.
